motorradfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SaroM
Die Sarolea-Seiten hier im Wiki werden von mir jetzt nur noch ein wenig aufgeräumt, vielleicht findet sich ja wer der hier weiter dran arbeiten möchte. Ich arbeite seit einiger Zeit unter : > http://martin.mphase.net/wiki/index.php?SAROLEA < und bin dort auch für Sarointeressirte ansprechbar!. SaroM SaroM 20:08, 14. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Dennis, versuch mal dieses: http://martin.mphase.net/wiki/index.php?38T6Russland *Hallo SaroM, habe mit Interesse Deine Artikel gelesen - weiter so. Wir haben Sarolea 25 O seit 10 Jahren ständig in den Sommermonaten in Betrieb. Motornummer 46902. wenn es Dich interessiert, kann ich gerne verschieden Bilder und auch sonstige Berichte übermitteln. mfg Burgi & Albert Austria - Sarolea Beitrag 93.193.111.254 10:11, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC)Hallo! Ich bin ein Schrauber aus dem Westerwald und habe seit ca. 2 Jahren eine Sarolea Baustelle in meiner Werkstatt. Es handelt sich um eine Vedette mit der Motornr. 135542.Ich bewegege mich im Internet noch sehr unsicher und bin froh diesen Beitrag gefunden zu haben.Es waren schon einige interessante Daten u. Bilder zu sehen.Im Moment fehlen mir Informationen zur Miller Zündlichtanlage und anderen elektr. Bauteilen.Den Motor habe ich noch gar nicht geöffnet... . Ich würde mich für jede Information sehr freuen.Gruß T. * Hi T oder "93.193.111.254", wenn ich mit Informationen helfen kann, helfe ich gerne. Meine Vedette läuft inzwischen und die Lima / Zündung funktioniert soweit ganz gut. Auseinander gebaut hatte ich sie nur ansatzweise um ein paar Bilder zu machen. Welche Informationen brauchst du? Über die Schaltfläche "E-mail an den Benutzer" kannst du mich direkt erreichen, aber ich fänd es auch gut, wenn du dir ein Benutzerkonto anlegst und wenn aus unserem Austausch etwas für die Sarolea-Seiten rauskommt. Gruß SaroM 17:28, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *thumb|left|150px Ich trage mal die etwas versträute Unterhaltung hier zusammen.SaroM 16:20, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Saro M ! Die abgebildete Zündlichtmaschine ist die Gleiche wie in meiner Vedette.Auf der Veterama sagte mir ein holländischer Händler es handele sich um das Fabrikat Miller aus USA.Ich habe bisher nur sehr wenige Infos darüber.Das Antriebszahnrad Z 16 mit Modul 1,5 /Innnenkonus 1:5) ist jedenfalls Defekt.Hier brauche ich Ersatz.Ich wollte es mir aus einem Rohling anfertigen ,aber der ist zu kurz,um auch das Labyrint dran zu drehen.Vielleicht weißt Du Rat. MfG. T. aus dem Westerwald * Hi T, auf Anhieb fällt mir da auch nicht viel zu ein. Die Miller Zündlichtmaschine ist, so weit ich das sehe, ab 1951 in die Vedette, die Continental und in die Estafette (51A4) eingebaut worden. Bei den entsprechenden Stückzahlen könnte ich mir vorstellen das du sowas in Belgien oder Holland noch auf einem Teilemarkt bekommst. Ein weitere Versuch ist immer eine Anfrage bei Ronald Denis, hast du dessen Adresse? Kannst du Bilder von den Einzelteilen und der Baustelle machen ? Meine Zündlichtmaschine habe ich noch nicht so weit auseinander gebaut und leider habe ich auch sonst keinerlei Unterlagen darüber. Im Moment arbeite ich an einem Schema der Elektroanlage von 1952, könntes du einen Blick drauf werfen wenn sie drinn ist und mir die Unterschiede zu der von deiner Vedette nennen?..... a ja.... lass uns die Unterhaltung auf meiner Diskusionsseite weiter führen ich glaube das ist für diese motorradwiki richtiger. SaroM 21:30, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) **Hi T... geht es um dieses Zahnrad? Gruß SaroM **Antriebsrad für die Lima der VedetteEstafette oder Continental!|thumb|left|150px ***Hallo SaroM ! Ich bin erstaunt über die Fülle von Informationen die Dir zur Verfügung stehen. Das abgebildete Antriebsrad auf der Steuerseite ist genau das welches ich erneuern muß. Es hat ein Labyrinth auf der Rückseite.Gibt es auch dafür eine Zeichnung oder gar eine Bezugsquelle ? Meine Zündlima hat auf der Antriebseite die Kennzeichnung Type DH 1 mit einem Laufrichtungspfeil gegen den Uhrzeigersinn ;auf Deiner Abbildung müsste eigentlich der Typ DH 3 mit gegenläufiger Drehrichtung abgebildet sein.Aber ein Fachmann für Lima's hat mir gesagt das das kein besonderes Problem darstellt ! ? Vielen Dank für die Mühe bisher MfG T. aus dem Westerwald **** Hi T, Ich bin erstaunt über die Fülle von Informationen die mir nicht zur Verfügung stehen, aber das nur am Rande. Eine bessere Zeichnung habe ich leider nicht, möglicher Weise muß ich in nächster Zeit doch noch den Motor von meiner Vedette aus ein ander bauen. Dann kann ich Bilder und eine Zeichnung für dich und dies Wiki anfertigen. Im Moment habe ich nur das Antriebsrad der 34 A auf meinem Tisch liegen. Ich werde Bilder von dem machen und die bei der 32 A (34 A) einstellen, nur nützen wird dir das wenig,.....vieleicht so viel das du sehen kannst, das es auch ohne dieses Labyrinth zu gehen scheind. Das gibt es bei der nämlich nicht. ... Liegt zwischen deiner Lima und dem Steuerkasten ein breiter Filzring ??. Was die Laufrichtung für Lima und Zündung angeht habe ich keine Erfahrungen, ich sehe aber auch keinen wirklichen Grund warum das nicht gehen sollte. Wenn du auf das Bild mit dem Antriebsrad drauf klickst, vieleicht auch doppelklickst bekommst du eine größere Darstellung und kannst die Eintragung "DH 3" und den Laufrichtungsfeil erkennen. Bezugsquellen in Belgien wären möglicher Weise: Ronald Denis und einige Teilemärkte, ich hatte dieses bereits als Antwort an anderer Stelle geschrieben, hast du vieleicht nicht gefunden / gelesen ? Drum am Ende die Bitte: las uns die Unterhaltung auf der Diskusionsseite zu meiner Benutzerseite vortsetzen damit sich das nicht zu sehr verteilt.SaroM 22:16, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ***********************Antriebsrad für die Lima der 34 A|thumb|left|150px Antriebsrad für die Lima der Vedette|thumb|right|150px ***** Hi, hier sind ersteinmal die Bilder der Antriebsräder von 34A und Vedette. Die Zähnezahlen sind 38 für 34A und 32 für Vedette. Das Bild oben stammt aus der Betriebsanleitung der Vedette, zeigt aber und das erkennt man erst bei genauerem hinsehen einen seitengesteuerten Motor( Estafette oder Continental). Deine gegenläufig arbeitende Lima gehört soweit ich das im Moment verstehe in ein Modell das vor 1951 gebaut wurde. Die Zündung darinn müsste jetzt mit Motordrehzahl arbeiten, wenn du ein 16er Antriebsrad hast, macht also eine "Lehrzündung"! Was im Grunde unproblematisch ist, ob sich das mit dem Rest der Vedette verträgt weiß ich der Zeit nicht.SaroM 20:36, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sarolea Prolog Dein Engagement für diese eher unbekannte Marke in allen Ehren, aber der Artikel gehört in dieser Form doch eher in eine Homepage oder einen Blog. Auch wenn die Anforderungen hier sicher nicht so hoch wie in der Wikipedia sind, sollte ein Wiki-Artikel doch zumindest ansatzweise enzyklopädischen Charakter besitzen, sprich Fakten darstellen. Beste Grüße StealthFX 23:34, 11. Feb 2009 (UTC) *Hallo, StealthFX, deine Kritik habe ich verstanden und das Problem ist mir durchaus bewusst. Nicht umsonst ist diese Seite mit "Sarolea Prolog" überschrieben. Was ein Prolog ist brauche ich im Grunde nicht zu erklären. Der Inhalt dieser Seite soll nur auf die eigentlichen Sarolea-Artikel werbend hinweisen bzw. hinführen. Die Kriterien, die für einen richtigen Wiki-Artikel gelten mögen, an diese Seite anzulegen, halte ich für ein wenig übertrieben. Bei meiner Arbeit hier, bin ich darauf angewiesen Leute zu finden, die mitarbeiten und mitschreiben. Diese muss ich nicht nur einladen und ermuntern, sondern auch informieren. Eine Seite, die mit Prolog überschrieben ist, hat also eine gewisse Daseinsberechtigung. Die von mir gewählte Form mit den persönlichen Anteilen darin mag durchaus zu kritisieren sein. Für das Klientel, was ich ansprechen möchte, halte ich dies allerdings für richtig. Wenn du Vorschläge hast, wie diese Seite verbessert werden kann ohne dass sie ihren Sinn verliert, wäre ich durchaus dankbar, denn ganz so glücklich bin ich auch noch nicht mit ihr. Sie allerdings diskussionslos zu leeren, ohne dass ich den Eindruck hätte, dass du wenigstens den Sinn verstanden hast, halte ich für unfreundlich. Nun noch ein persönliches Wort zu der "eher unbekannten Marke": Einem durchschnittlich modernen Moterradfahrer kann man ebensowenig wie einem durchschnittlich begabten Vorsitzenden eines örtlichen Hühnerzüchtervereins vorhalten, diese Marke nicht zu kennen. Wenn allerdings jemand in einem ansatzweise enzyklopädischen Werk über Motorräder schreibt und auf diese Weise seine Unwissenheit bezüglich deren Entwicklungsgeschichte kund tut, macht er sich damit bestenfalls lächerlich. Zur Information: Sarolea ist einer der drei großen belgischen Motorradhersteller und eine der ganz frühen Pionierfirmen, deren Produkte schon sehr früh in die ganze Welt exportiert wurden. Last but not least: Erkläre mir doch bitte, warum du die beiden Vedettenbilder zusammenhanglos auf die Sarolea-Hauptseite gestreut hast und warum du eine Vedette als BL bezeichnest? Dieser Fehler wäre dir bestimmt nicht unterlaufen, wenn du die "Prolog-Seite" aufmerksam gelesen hättest. (Hauptseite Link ganz unten) SaroM 17:37, 13. Feb 2009 (UTC) **Hallo zusammen. Ich bin vollständig davon überzeugt, dass hier in diesem Wiki genug Platz ist für jede noch so unbekannte Marke, insbesondere bei historischen begrüße ich das auch ausdrücklich. Ein Grund für die Gründung dieses Wiki war für mich, dass mir die Relevanz-Kritierien bei Wikipedia zu hart erscheinen. Da gab es ja jahrelang nichtmal einen Artikel über die Hayabusa. Die konkrete Prolog-Seite ist sehr persönlich und ihr Inhalt sollte lieber woanders eingeordnet werden, z.B. auf einer Benutzerseite oder einer Meta-Seite zur Projektplanung. Ich glaube, man kann auch Unter-Seiten zu seiner Benutzerseite anlegen, sicher bin ich mir da aber nicht. Löschungen kann übrigens jeder rückgängig machen. Es geht also nichts verloren. Ein geeigneter Ort für die Prolog-Artikel wird sich schon finden.--Blahwas 10:04, 14. Feb 2009 (UTC) ***Hi Blahwas, schön das du so schnell zur Stelle bist und Dank für die Hinweise! Ich habe heute nicht ganz viel Zeit für eine ausführliche Antwort, ich hole das nach, falls es nötig ist. Drum nur kurz: Was ist eine Meta-Seite? Wie kann ich eine solche erzeugen? Was kann ich auf dieser machen und was nicht? Wie kann ich diese mit den Sarolea-Seiten verbinden?.....und noch mal zu dem Persönlichen, es ist nicht Selbstzeck sondern Mittel zum Zweck, mir ist der Zweck wichtig. Ich möchte Menschen an den Rechner kriegen die viel lieber mit beiden Händen im Oel an der Werkbank stehen und schrauben als sich mit einer Technik auseinander zu setzen die sie nicht mögen! Zwischen der Technik eines Rechners und einer Sarolea von 1911 liegen Welten! Das mag bei einer Honda mit ganz viel X und Z anders sein.SaroM 01:13, 15. Feb 2009 (UTC) ****"meta" meint "eine Ebene abstrakter", hier also eine Seite im Motorrad-Wiki über das Wiki selbst, anstatt über Motorräder. Bei Wikipedia wäre das etwa http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Autorenportal . Ich werde mich darum kümmern und dort die alten Inhalte des Prologs hinverschieben. Ich will hier schließelich auch ein möglichst breites Publikum ansprechen, und gerade auch seltenes. Seiten z.B. über die Honda CBR gibts ja schon reichlich.--Blahwas 22:20, 15. Feb 2009 (UTC) *****Gut, schauen wir mal wie das dann da weiter geht und was ich dann an der Seite eventuell verändern muß. SaroM 23:23, 16. Feb 2009 (UTC) ******So, habe das ganze jetzt mal unter MOWI: Sarolea Prolog abgelegt. Füll deine Benutzerseite ruhig mit persönlichen Sachen wenn du magst, damit man weiss, mit wem man es da zu tun hat :)--Blahwas 21:37, 17. Feb 2009 (UTC) Accents Hi SaroM, auf einer deutschen Tastatur gibt man französische Accents so ein: Man drückt erst auf die Taste, die den richtigen Accent darstellt, lässt sie wieder los und drückt danach auf den Buchstaben, auf den der Accent gestellt werden soll. Interresant sind dabei 2 Tasten: ^° links neben der eins und ´` rechts neben ß. Das auf der Tastatur untere Symbol erreicht man ohne Shift (Taste zum Grossschreiben), das obere mit. Z.B. erst ´ dann e ergibt é. ° ist wohl nur für Grad gedacht. Falls es nicht klappt, kannst du dir was aus folgendem Fundus rauskopieren: é è ê ú ù û á à â í ì î ó ò ô È É Ê Ú Ù Û À Á Â Ì Í Î Ó Ò Ô Das c mit dem Haken dran und das n mit der Welle kriege ich auch noch raus.--Blahwas 14:49, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) * Na klasse!! Besten Dank. ..... das wird noch richtig lehrreich.SaroM 18:31, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Sarolea 49AS Jawel das ist das Ramen das ich brauche. Ich habe schon ein Motor und schaltgetriebe. Freudliche Grusse, Herman Haek * Hallo Herman, ganz genau weiß ich noch nicht was mit dem Rahmen werden soll. Da meine E-mail noch immer nicht wieder geht, würde ich Sie bitten die Anzeige bei Kapaza noch eine Zeitlang stehen zu lassen, ich melde mich dann. SaroM 22:53, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Werbung Hallo SaroM, ich habe dir auf deine Anfrage wegen der neuen Werbung geantwortet. Würde mich freuen, weiter von dir zu hören.--Blahwas 19:36, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) HalloSaroM, bis vor 4 Wochen habe ich die Marken Sarolea nicht mal gekannt. Mittlerweile habe ich mir eine Vedette, Bj.52 zugelegt. Beim Stöbern im Netz bin ich auf deine sehr interessante Seite gestoßen. Ich hätte gerne Emailkontakt mit dir, auch über ein Treffen würde ich mich freuen. martin //E-Adresse rausgenommen und geantwortet SaroM// Gruß Martin 141.113.86.94 21:13, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 'Sarolea' Meeting Hallo Freunde, vielleicht wäre es ja einmal an der Zeit ein Sarolea Meeting in Deutschland zu organisieren? Würde mich auch freuen wenn Du mir eine email schreiben könntest. Gunther Sarolea SistersGunman55 20:58, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC)